Tetsu Kurogane
Tetsu Kurogane ''(黒鉄鉄,Kurogane Tetsu) is a shinobi of Kirigakure. He is the only son of Kin Kurogane and his late wife Masako and the heir of the Kurogane clan. Background Tetsu was born in a small, unnamed village south of Kirigakure. His mother was killed when he was three years old, so he had very little memory of her. His father was strict and began training him in combat when he was five. The clan elders held great expectations for him, hoping that he would restore the clan to it's former glory. Personality Like his father, Tetsu holds great disdain for those who possess Kekkei Genkai, especially the Akari clan, an infamous clan that held in possession the Tengokugan . His hate for the clan stemmed from the belief that they were responsible for the death of his mother, and at a young age he witnessed the death of his uncle at the hands of Shin Akari, thus furthering his hatred for the Akari clan. Tetsu is a very calm person, although often seen to be scowling and acting brashly, he has a soft spot for his younger brother. This side of him is normally hidden under a mask of rudeness and indifference. Because of this, many believe him to have no remorse for killing his comrades, although this is untrue. Tetsu is usually very stern, disliking delays and mischief. But when he is with his team, it is seen that he has a competitive nature, unwilling to lose to Asuna and Shin in anything. He also enjoys teasing Asuna, though he hides this. When Team Kirito first assembled, Tetsu was sullen and resentful upon finding Shin to be one of his teammates. He claimed that he would not save them if they were injured, nor would he hesitate to kill either of them. Of course, he said this to rile up Asuna, though it is true that he would not have regretted killing Shin, at that time. After Shin's defection, he was delighted upon discovering that he had permission to kill Shin and avenge his uncle and mother. He became distant with the remainder of his team, causing Asuna to question him of this, which Tetsu would always brush off. During the time Team Kirito attempted to find Shin, Tetsu became more intent upon killing Shin, nearly abandoning a mission to do this. He was greatly disappointed when Shin escaped by teleporting with his Tengokugan. Sometime before Shin's return to Kiri, Tetsu confronted Shin at his hideout. During their battle, he continuously asked why Shin did not hesitate to kill his uncle, yet spared him, as those questions had plagued him for years. When Tetsu returned to the village, his attitude was completely different, something Asuna immediately noticed and questioned. Not only did Tetsu greet people, he stooped to help a child that had fallen in a pit. He also mentioned to Kirito that he wished that Shin would return to the village. His abrupt change of personality startled both Asuna and Kirito. Appearance Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * The Kurogane clan's name literally means "black iron". The clan was rumoured to have forged the legendary swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, although no one knows if it is true. The Kurogane clan may have originated from Iwagakure. Quotes *(To Kuro) ''"Why does everyone have a mother, but I don't, Uncle?" *(To Shin) "Why did you kill Uncle Kuro? Why? Uncle did nothing wrong! Why did you spare me?" *(To Mitsuko Shiori ) "Why do you love him? Why? He killed everyone that I love. How can you say that you love him? He is a demon that must be exterminated. I hate him more than anything else." *(To Asuna) "You don't understand! You had a childhood full of happiness and love, unlike me. You will never understand how it is to watch a loved one die before you. You will not stop me from killing Shin!" *(To Kin) "You. . .you lied to me! About my mother, she. . .died protecting me. You killed her!" *(To Asuna) "Asuna, you fool, haven't you learned about stealth?" *(To Aishimasu, about Shin) "Why are you asking about your father so much lately? You usually only focus on mischief and other such nonsense. You must have had to many run-ins with Asuna. That fool, poking his nose into business that isn't his." *(To Shin) "Your son has been asking about you a lot. Maybe you should come visit. Asuna is still a fool, as expected, and you know about your daughter's situation. You should come back," Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Narutoundanimationappeara Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character